kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 8
is the 8th episode in the Kimetsu no Yaiba anime TV series. Synopsis The next mission is in Asakusa, Tokyo. Tanjiro is taken aback by the opulent Taisho Era cityscape, but soon picks up the demon’s scent there. His pursuit of the scent leads him to Muzan Kibutsuji. Tanjiro attempts to strike him down. But Kibutsuji transforms a passerby into demon, triggering a commotion. As Tanjiro desperately tries to get things under control, someone appears before him... Plot The bystander Kibutsuji strikes turns and bites his wife he was walking with, forcing Tanjiro to leave Kibutsuji to subdue him, and Kibutsuji takes advantage of the chance to leave with his "family." Police arrive and try to pull Tanjiro off the demon, but he won't move as this will let the demon escape. A nearby demon, Tamayo, uses a Blood Art spell to blind the police, having noticed Tanjiro was still trying to save the demon and wants to help. She confirms she and her companion Yushiro are demons to a shocked Tanjiro, but she is also a doctor who wants to kill Kibutsuji. Kibutsuji meanwhile, sends his family ahead to their home and orders two demons to bring him Tanjiro's head. Tanjiro retrieves Nezuko and Yushiro leads him to Tamayo's cloaked house, where she is treating the bitten woman, her husband restrained in the basement. Tamayo tells Tanjiro she can treat the woman without being overcome by hunger because she has tweaked her body and removed Kibutsuji's curse so she and Yushiro can live without eating humans, needing only a bit of human blood. She also reveals she turned Yushiro into a demon, despite the general belief only Kibutsuji can do so, as she developed the ability after two hundred years. She clarifies she's not trying to make more demons, and only turns humans who agree to it when it is clear they will otherwise die. Tamayo is also searching for a way to return a demon to a human and asks Tanjiro to let her study Nezuko's blood, as she is special for being able to sleep long periods of time without eating and for freeing herself from the bloodlust, and to bring more blood from other powerful demons for her to study. Tanjiro agrees to help. The two demons Kibutsuji sent, Susamaru with temari balls, and Yahaba, with eyes with arrows for pupils on his palms, find and attack the house. Characters in Order of Appearance *Tanjiro Kamado *Muzan Kibutsuji *Tamayo *Yushiro *Susamaru *Yahaba *Nezuko Kamado Anime Notes Gallery Tamayo using Aroma of Visual Fantasy.png|Tamayo using Aroma of Visual Fantasy. Tanjiro under the effects of Tamayo's Aroma of Visual Fantasy.png|Tanjiro under the effects of Tamayo's Aroma of Visual Fantasy. Tamayo and Yushiro appear.png|Tamayo and Yushiro appear. Muzan is pissed of.png|Muzan is pissed off. Muzan faces Yoriichi.png|Muzan faces Yoriichi. Yoriichi in a flashback as recalled by Muzan.png|Yoriichi in a flashback as recalled by Muzan. Tanjiro gulping down the udon.png|Tanjiro gulping down the udon. Tamayo introducing herself.png|Tamayo introducing herself. Yushiro hitting Tanjiro for asking about Tamayo's age.png|Yushiro hitting Tanjiro for asking about Tamayo's age. Yahaba searching for Tanjiro and Nezuko.png|Yahaba searching for Tanjiro and Nezuko. Susamaru and Yahaba hunting.png|Susamaru and Yahaba hunting. Tamayo describing Nezuko's unique circumstance.png|Tamayo describing Nezuko's unique circumstance. Yushiro and Tanjiro.png|Yushiro and Tanjiro. Susamaru and Yahaba attacking Tamayo's house.png|Susamaru and Yahaba attacking Tamayo's house. Susamaru attacking the house.png|Susamaru attacking the house. Yahaba attacking the house.png|Yahaba attacking the house. Navigation ru:Эпизод 8 Category:Episodes Category:Asakusa Arc